Items
Rings There are 10 different rings in the game and they can only be bought in the shop with MOJO. Each ring can only bought once. The Heros can be equipped with two different rings. 'Scrap Metal Ring' After the dwarfs finished forging a gigant axt for their king, they made this ring from the craped metal. *HP +120 *Buying price: 69 MOJO *Sell price: 4830 Gold *Available above level: ? 'Eyes of Flame' A majestic ring made from gold and ruby, a gift for the royal family. *Shorten spell cool down time 10% *Buying price: 99 MOJO *Sell price: ??? *Available above level: ? 'Star of Swiftness' This magical green nacklace was worn by the queen of wind during her conquest in the desert. *Increase attack speed 10% *Increase movement speed 50% *Buying price: 129 MOJO *Selling price: ??? *Available above level: ? 'Lion Heard Talisman' There was once an ancient human empire called the Lion Empire, their grand king once wore this talisman. *Increase attack speed 10% *Increase chance of critical attack 5% *Shorten spell cool down time 8% *Buying price: 199 MOJO *Selling price: ??? *Available above level: ? 'Blood Talisman' The Shaman who rubbed fallen warriors' blood on this amulet once said that the bearer of this item will become immortal. *Absorbs 20% of attack damage into HP *Defense +1 *Buying price: 259 MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: ? 'Royal Clover' Made in the shape of the Elf King's favorite three leaf clover, it was still worn after his empire was destroyed. *Defense +2 *HP +100 *HP regeneration per second 5 *Buying price: 299 MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: ? 'Dragon Skin Ring' After the blue dragon was slaughtered, a shaman made this one-off ring from the finest blue dragon scale and pearls. *Attack +5 *Increase chance of critical attack 5% *Shorten spell cool down time 12% *Increase attack speed 10% *Buying price: ??? MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: 18 'Hand of Wade' A thousand year after Wade had turned into a Zombie, all that's left of him is this hand. *Attack +7 *Increase attack speed 15% *Absorbs 8% of attack damage into HP *Increase movment speed 30% *Buying price: ??? MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: 20 'Wuba's Pipe' Even though smoking is bad for your health, Wuba has never stopped smoking, but he was never to be seen again after his defeat. *Increase attack speed 60% *HP loss per second -20 *Buying price: ??? MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: 22 'Evil Dragon Heart' A heart dug from the corpse of a flame dragon, it will evaporate everything around it it it's not contained in a siver case. *HP +200 *Increase attack speed 20% *Increase chance of critical attack 10% *Shorten spell cool down time 16% *HP regeneration per second 10 *Increase movment speed 40% *Absorbs 12% of attack damage into HP *Buying price: ??? MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: 25 First draft version! (Grenock 20:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC))